European Jäger Korps
The European Jäger Korps 'is the light infantry force operated by the European Federation. History The Jägertruppe (lit. hunter troops) can trace their origins back to the various light infantry units formed by numerous European militaries. They share a common name and ancestry with light skirmishers from the 18th and 19th century (who were formed from hunters and foresters to act as scouts), as well as light infantry formations from the First and Second World Wars. The modern European Jäger Korps were formed during the 1990s, as a mobile reserve, plugging holes in defensive lines during the armored warfare typical of the War of Russian Aggression. They are reconnaissance specialists used as skirmishers and scouts, as well as to secure and clear difficult terrain. Initially raised to fight in areas in which large mechanized forces would find difficult (such as urban terrain), the Jagers have since evolved into a highly specialized light infantry force, functioning as the European Federation’s rapid deployment forces and as the force of choice for low-intensity conflicts. Current structure The European Jäger Korps is organized into Jägerbataillon (Jager battalion), each composed of 4 companies: a command company and 3 infantry companies. Each Jägerbataillon is assigned a specialty and is intensively trained for it. They are capable of operating in all environments and climates. Among the possible Jägerbataillon specialties are: air assault and airborne warfare, amphibious and expeditionary warfare, arctic and ski warfare, mountain warfare, jungle warfare, desert warfare and urban warfare. Three Jägerbataillons may be combined into a Jägerregiment. Three Jägerregiments may be combined into a Jägerbrigade, composed wholly of light infantry. A Jägerregiment may be paired with a combat aviation regiment (from Army Light Aviation) to form an air assault brigade. National regiments Certain Jägerregiments have been “adopted” by member states, primarily to retain the heraldry and history of historical formations. They are wholly funded by the EFDF but are allowed to retain nation-specific equipment. * Portugal ** ''Regimento de Caçadores Pára-quedistas - ''specializes in airborne and airmobile warfare * Spain ** ''Regimiento de Cazadores de Montaña - specializes in mountain warfare * Ireland ** Irish Rangers* - * France ** Régiment de Chasseurs Parachutistes - ''specializes in airborne and airmobile warfare; *** ''Bataillon de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine ** Régiment de Chasseurs Alpins - ''specializes in mountain warfare ** ''Régiment d'Infanterie de Marine - ''specializes in amphibious warfare * Belgium ** ''Regiment de Chasseurs a Pied Belgien - '' *** 12th-13th Battalion of the Line * Netherlands ** ''Garderegiment Grenadiers en Jagers - ''specializes in airmobile warfare * Luxembourg * Germany ** ''Deutsches-''Jäger-Regiment - specializes in urban and airmobile warfare ** ''Fallschirm-Jäger-Regiment - specializes in airborne warfare ** Gebirgsjäger-Regiment - specializes in mountain warfare * Denmark * Sweden * Finland ** Kaartin jääkärirykmentti (Guard Jaeger Regiment) - specializes in urban warfare ** Lapin jääkärirykmentti ''(Lapland Jaeger Regiment) - specializes in arctic warfare ** ''Utin Jääkärirykmentti ''(Utti Jaeger Regiment) - specializes in airborne warfare * Switzerland * Austria ** ''Landesschützen-Regiment - specializes in mountain warfare * Italy ** ''Reggimento Alpini - ''specializes in mountain and ski warfare ** ''Reggimento Marina 'San Marco - specializes in amphibious warfare ** ''Reggimento Paracadutisti 'Folgore' - ''specializes in airborne warfare ** ''Reggimento Fanteria Aeromobile 'Friuli' ''- specializes in airmobile warfare * Slovenia * Malta * Poland ** ''Pułk Strzelców Podhalańskich ''(Podhale Rifles) - specializes in mountain warfare * Czech Republic * Slovakia * Hungary * Romania ** ''Regimentul de Vânători de Munte - ''specializes in mountain warfare * Bulgaria * Greece ** ''Syntagma Alexiptotiston - ''specializes in airborne warfare * Cyprus